Até Parar de Bater
by Lady Jeh
Summary: "O que se faz quando envenenado por um amor misturado com o ódio que faz sentir desde o prazer intenso até o espasmo da morte?" Fanfiction CSI - Songfic, música: Até parar de bater do Reação em Cadeia - POV Catherine Willows - Femslash CS.


**Até parar de bater**

**Declaração: **_Autora pobre. Não possui nada._

_Estes personagens não me pertencem, só estou me divertindo, nenhum lucro à vista... mas eu aceito contribuições, o número da conta é **********._

**Nota da Autora: **_Fanfiction CSI - Songfic, música: Até parar de bater do Reação em Cadeia - POV Catherine Willows - Femslash CS._

Foi soltando os cabelos. Isso escondia um pouco seu rosto lindo, mas era tão sensual! Cheguei a tal ponto que o simples movimento que fazia quando respirava me fazia delirar. Me enlouquecia quando chegava mais perto, quando queria me explicar alguma coisa... passei a fazer isso: pedir explicações as quais não necessitava, tudo para ficar perto dela... pretextos para minha auto-tortura, prática adquirida ao longo dos anos de convivência com Sara Sidle. Eu costumava odiar sua presença, agora isso é o meu consolo. Eu costumava contrariá-la em tudo, agora a resistência é pouca.

_"O que se faz quando envenenado por,  
Um amor misturado com um ódio que  
Faz sentir desde o prazer intenso,  
Até o espasmo da morte?"_

Ver o Grissom esnobá-la, fugir dela cada vez que ela olhava para ele, para mim era o pior calvário, mas isso por que eu ainda não tinha experimentado o gostinho de vê-la nos braços dele. Um romance perfeito, onde não cabe mais ninguém e até onde eu sei, ninguém será substituído. Eu posso ver nos olhos dela um sentimento forte quando chega perto do Grissom, um sentimento parecido com o que domina seus olhos quando ela me vê. Mas no caso do Grissom é amor, no meu caso é ódio. Dois lados da mesma moeda, amor e ódio, um centímetro à esquerda ou à direita, acima ou abaixo, e tudo muda totalmente.

_"A intolerância de ser acostumado  
A viver intensamente apaixonado  
Lhe reserva o coração  
Predestinado a sangrar  
Em um quarto vazio e frio  
Frio..."_

Por diversas vezes pensei em me tornar sua amiga. Uma amiga de verdade inspira confiança. Pelo menos isso eu teria. Eu tinha um pouco mais de facilidade em lidar com as pessoas, mesmo Sara sendo a ilha que é, eu acho que conseguiria me aproximar se fosse paciente. Mas logo percebi as consequências que essa atitude implicava. Se fosse sua amiga, teria de ouvir suas confidências, teria de ouvir sair da boca dela o que eu e qualquer um com mais de meio cérebro deduziria, ouvir o quanto ela o ama, saber da história dos dois parcialmente já era dor demais para mim.

_"Portas fechadas escondem pensamentos cegos  
Que podem levar,  
À loucura em um minuto  
Basta fechar os olhos e o normal  
Se transforma em absurdo"_

Optei pela alternativa mais difícil. O único momento em que disponho de sua atenção é quando a irrito o máximo que posso. Seus olhos pegam fogo e tudo que ela vê na sua frente sou eu, não importa onde esteja ou o que faz. Concentra toda a sua força em demonstrar que estou errada. Mas eu sou um erro. O meu amor é um erro... o erro perfeito. Certa vez eu quase perdi o controle... quase. Sei que minha saída disfarçada não foi muito boa, mas foi o melhor que pude fazer naquele momento. Eu quase a beijei... ela estava tão linda que eu mal podia respirar. Estávamos discutindo, claro, aproximei-me demais... não resisti a colocar uma das mãos em sua cintura, ficamos a centímetros... estive a ponto de beijá-la quando percebi que não ouvia-se mais a sua voz brava, só a sua respiração e, no fundo - apenas um eco - , a voz de Grissom. Subitamente regredi dois passos. Ela gaguejou um pouco e continuou sua ladainha como se não tivesse visto o namorado que acabara de chegar. Eu fui covarde mais uma vez... Disse que estava com dor de cabeça, que precisava ir imediatamente... Eu fui covarde mais uma vez... E eu cheguei tão perto! Mas não devia.

_"Paixão é droga é talvez  
Um vírus contagioso através do olhar  
E viciante pelo gosto mentiroso, e efeito alucinógeno  
Que afeta a consciência,  
E o coração..."_

É incrível como eu continuo a fazer tudo isso, mesmo sabendo que cada discussão, cada olhar, cada toque - por mais acidental que seja - só será mais uma hora sem dormir, uma lágrima doentia a percorrer o caminho pelo meu rosto. Devo ser masoquista.

Hoje eu presenciei a cena dos meus pesadelos mais obscuros e, acredite, a dor foi maior do que a que estou sentindo agora.

Me aproximei da sala de descanso. Pensei que ela estaria lá. Eu estava certa, ela estava. Antes de entrar, parei um pouco na porta quando vi que Grissom estava indo para o mesmo lugar. Fiquei ali assistindo a cena. Ele trazia uma caixinha aveludada preta nas mãos, provavelmente de uma joalheria. Entregou o presente a ela. Os olhos de Sara brilharam quando abriu a caixa, suas mãos roçando delicadamente no veludo. _"Eu te amo, Grissom! Te amo muito!"_ Foram exatamente estas as palavras que enterravam no meu peito uma faca afiada e eu estava pronta para acabar com tudo ali mesmo.

Meus dentes trincaram. Corri até o banheiro. Lá, eu tirei da minha bolsa uma gilete. Estive a ponto de dar fim a tudo. Mas não fiz. Não faria nada antes de um último e indispensável ato.

_"Portas fechadas escondem pensamentos cegos  
Que podem levar...  
À loucura em um minuto  
Basta fechar os olhos e o normal  
Se transforma em absurdo."_

Corri até o vestiário. Abri a porta do meu armário e lá estava a foto da minha filha. Lindsay não podia ficar sozinha. Não ficaria. Eu ainda confiava na minha mãe. Ouvi o ranger da porta abrindo. Era ela, eu sabia. Quando ela chegou mais perto de mim, parecia que nem estava realmente me vendo. Segurei-a firmemente contra a parede e beijei-a. Foi curto, mas intenso. Minhas lágrimas escorriam mais uma vez trilhando os mesmos caminhos de sempre. Ela fugiu como achei que faria. Saiu correndo segurando a água salgada que brotava em seus olhos. Acho que avistou seu namorado na beira do corredor, pois o chamou uma vez só, pressuposto de que ele a atendeu. Meus joelhos estavam leves demais para suportar o peso do meu corpo. Desabei. Choro, horror, angústia, medo, decepção, raiva... tudo ao mesmo tempo... eu não aguentava mais.

_"O que se faz quando envenenado por,  
Um amor misturado com um ódio que  
Faz sentir desde o prazer intenso,  
Até o espasmo da morte  
A intolerância de ser acostumado  
A viver intensamente apaixonado  
Lhe reserva o coração  
Predestinado a sangrar  
Em um quarto vazio e frio..._

_Até parar de bater  
Por alguém que não te quer  
Até parar de bater  
Por alguém que não te quer  
Até parar de bater  
Por alguém que não te quer"_

Um corte certeiro desta vez. Não foi para tomar coragem, como antes já fizera... foi preciso, na veia maior. Queima como fogo, queima como meu amor... a diferença é que está sendo mais rápido do que a corrosão lenta e torturante que é a minha paixão. Logo vai acabar, eu posso sentir isso... ou melhor, não sinto... não sinto quase nada... espere: sinto o líquido vermelho escorrer dos meus pulsos, mas não sinto mais o líquido salgado descer por meus olhos, parou de queimar, tem uma luz mais forte e um rangido... passos que estão se acelerando... alguém vai me encontrar... dois segundos e ela está me abraçando, me forçando contra seu corpo quente. _"Cath!"_ Eu quero gritar que a amo, mas não consigo nada mais que um fio de voz exalando meias palavras num só suspiro:

"-Te... amo..."

**Fim!**


End file.
